The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sanding tools have been provided for various uses. For instance, drywall sanding tools have been provided for sanding joints between panels of drywall after the joints have been filled and taped. Typically, sanding tools include a handle assembly and a head assembly coupled to the handle. The head assembly includes a sanding member, such as a rotary sanding pad.
Conventional sanding tools suffer from certain disadvantages. For instance, during operation, the user typically holds the handle assembly and moves the head assembly over a relatively large sanding surface. Positioning the head assembly relative to the sanding surface can be awkward and cumbersome.
More specifically, in some conventional sanding tools, the head assembly is fixedly coupled to the handle assembly. As such, it can be difficult to maintain the head assembly level over the sanding surface as the head assembly is moved over the entire sanding surface. Thus, the user can inadvertently gouge the sanding surface during operation.